User blog:Rasengan66/Battle Game Thing
(WIP, it'll be an actual adventure game tho plus multiplayer battles) Here's essentially how battling works. Each player has a deck, which consists of 16 - 32 cards. At the start of the game, players draw 4 cards to be their hand, and every round after that, they draw another card. The hand can hold up to 8 cards. Additionally, players may view the top card of their own deck at all times. Players' hands and decks are not visible to other players. One may only have up to 4 copies of any given card in their deck. Each player will have 32 HP, and to win one must deplete all the opponent's HP while keeping their own. To do so, each round, both players choose any number of cards to play secretely, then both player's cards are announced simultaneously. The effects of these cards then go into play based on Priority: the cards with the highest Priority go first, then those with lower Priorities. Cards with the same Priorities go into effect at the same time. Most cards have Priority 0, and this is thus assumed and not noted. Many cards go into effect immediately, however some have prolonged effects. These cards go on their player's field, and supply effects that last until the card is removed. Once a card is played or removed from the field, it is discarded. Once one's entire deck has been drawn, one's discard pile is shuffled and becomes the deck. Players, along with their decks, may select two passives. These will be effects that remain for the entirety of the battle and affect gameplay. Passives are visible to the other player and do not count as part of one's hand. Cards: Slash- Deal 4 damage. Shield- Priority 1. Place this card on your field: You take 2 less damage from cards. Remove once you take damage twice. Bow- Deal 3 damage. Remove a card of your choice from the opponent's field. Shortsword- Priority 1. Deal 3 damage. Hammer- Priority -1. Deal 5 damage. Heal- Heal 3 HP. Poison- Inflict the Poison status on the opponent, causing them to take q damage at the end of each of their turns for 3 turns. Strength- Place this card on your field: All your cards that deal damage deal 1 more damage for each hit. Remove after 3 turns. Health Steal- Deal 2 damage. Heal 2 HP. Regeneration- Place this card on your field: You heal 1 HP at the end of each of your turns. Remove after 4 turns. Dagger- Deal 5 damage. The enemy may reduce this damage by 2 by discarding a card of their choice from their hand. Speed- Place this card on your field: All your cards get +1 Priority. Remove after 3 turns. Bomb- At the end of your turn, after anything else happens, deal 8 damage unless you took damage this turn. Negate- Priority 2. Cards your opponents plays this turn do not go into effect and are immediately discarded. Thorns- Priority -2. Deal damage equal to half the damage you've taken this turn. Passives: Bulky- +8 HP. Immunity- Take no damage from status effects. Regeneration- Heal 1 HP at the end of every turn. Supply Boost- Draw 2 cards instead of one every second turn. Storage- No max hand size limit. Necromancy- Discarded cards are instead shuffled into the deck, but will not go on top. ---- Gameplay You'll start with 4 copies of Slash, Shield, Bow, Shortswod, Hammer, Heal, Poison, and Strength, and the passives Bulky, Immunity, and Regeneration. More cards and passives will be unlocked over time, and obviously new ones will be added. Essentially, you are a battler entering a large league of other fighters. For each win, you will advance in the story, and gain diamonds, which can be used to buy cards in the shop. Category:Blog posts